poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh and Tino's Adventures of Trolls
Pooh and Weekenders Adventures of Trolls is first ever upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Weekenders Mixed crossover made to created by LegoKyle14 and Sonic876. It will appear on Google Drive as as part of a triple feature with Winnie the Pooh, Weekenders and Poppy's Troll Village Adventure and Pooh and Weekenders Adventures of Trolls 2 ''(Hosted by Peter Griffin) in the near future. Synopsis Join Winnie the Pooh, Tino and their friends (along with Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Mickey Mouse and their friends) on a amazing adventure and meets a bunch of trolls named Prince Gristle and Branch on a quest to save their tribe from Chef (whom Bowser and his Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Nora Beady, The Grand Duke of Owls, Attila and Hun, Mr. Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, The Crime Empire, Harley Quinn, The Mean Girls Gang, Janet, Team Rocket work for). Plot Once upon a time, the Trolls all lived in a tree, and they were the happiest creatures ever. They would sing, dance, and hug all the time. However, they were discovered by the Bergens, who were miserable and could only be happy whenever they ate a Troll. The Bergens gathered once a year for an event called "Trollstice", where they would eat Trolls and be happy for one day. Young Prince Gristle (Christopher Mintz-Plasse) wakes up his father, the King (John Cleese), on the day of Trollstice. All the Bergens gather around the Troll tree as Chef (Christine Baranski) gets ready to cook up some Trolls. Since it is Gristle's first time ever eating a Troll, Chef prepares to hand over the happiest Troll, Princess Poppy (Iris Dohrn). When she picks from the tree, Chef finds that all the Trolls have been replaced with wooden dolls with crazy hair. The Trolls have escaped underground to a new home, while the King banishes Chef from Bergen Town. She angrily vows to find the Trolls and have them eaten, while the King tells his son that nothing will ever make him happy. 20 years later, Pooh, Tino, Ash and thier friends to vitis The Great Vally and see Littlefoot, Simba and their firends, and then they had a earth quick, they fell in a world of trills. The Trolls live in the forest, with Poppy (now played by Anna Kendrick) leading them all in a song. Her dad Peppy (Jeffrey Tambor) is king, and her Troll friends include Biggie (James Corden), a big Troll with a worm friend named Mr. Dinkles; Guy Diamond (Kunal Nayyar), who has an autotuned voice and can fart glitter; Cooper (Ron Funches), a giraffe-like Troll; Satin and Chenille (Aino Jawo and Caroline Hjelt), the fashionistas; DJ Suki (Gwen Stefani); and Creek (Russell Brand), a zen-like Troll. Poppy is throwing a party that day in honor of their arrival to this home. The only Troll that is never happy is Branch (Justin Timberlake), who is grey and constantly pessimistic. He lives in a bunker to protect himself from the Bergens, and he refuses Poppy's invitation to the party. The Trolls have their party, but the bursts of glitter and light and the sound of loud music is enough to get the attention of Chef, who now looks ragged and disheveled, having spent the last 2 decades searching for the Trolls. She goes stomping down into the forest and starts grabbing Trolls. She grabs Biggie, Creek, Cooper, Suki, Satin, Chenille, and a tiny troll named Smidge (Walt Dohrn). The other Trolls hide in the forest by blending in. Poppy goes to Branch's bunker and asks for his help, but he refuses. Poppy then brings back the rest of the Trolls into the bunker, to Branch's displeasure, as she sets off to find her friends by herself. Poppy sings an upbeat song about not letting anything get her down, until she is caught in a spider web. Four spiders approach her, but they are scared off by Branch as he whips his hair at them to hold them back, causing them to walk into the mouth of a bigger creature. Branch decides to join Poppy in her quest, albeit with reluctance. Poppy and Branch rest for the night. Poppy starts to sing and say goodnight to pictures of all her captured friends, which bugs Branch. Poppy gets out her ukulele and starts singing "The Sounds of Silence", with other forest creatures joining in. Branch asks Poppy for the ukulele and he just tosses it into the fire. The two come across a tunnel that's supposed to lead them to Bergen Town. They meet Cloud Guy (also Walt Dohrn), who offers to show them which path leads to Bergen Town, and which one leads to DEATH. Branch gets annoyed with Cloud Guy when he tries to do a high-five, so he breaks a stick and chases him through the tunnel with Poppy running after them. Poppy and Branch wind up in Bergen Town and see how gloomy all the Bergens are in their everyday lives. Poppy and Branch find their friends in the castle as they follow the light from the Trolls' wristbands that signal the hugging hour. Chef brings the captured Trolls to Gristle, who is now king of the Bergens. She wants to bring Trollstice back, and she offers up Creek as the first Troll that Gristle will eat. He is hesitant at first until Chef shoves Creek into Gristle's mouth, leading the other Trolls to think he's been eaten. Chef hands over the rest of the Trolls to Bridget (Zooey Deschanel), a scullery maid, to keep them until it is time for Trollstice. The Trolls find out that Bridget is in love with Gristle, as she sings Lionel Richie's "Hello" while thinking of him. They speak to Bridget and offer to help her out in return for not letting them get eaten. The Trolls start singing, but Bridget asks why Branch isn't singing. He refuses to do so until Poppy asks him why he won't sing. Branch admits that he thinks his singing was what got his grandmother eaten. As a child, he sang beautifully until Chef almost grabbed him, but his grandmother jumped in to save him, leading to her capture. That moment took away his happiness and color. With Poppy's encouragement, Branch decides to help Bridget. They give Bridget a makeover and sit on her head to give her a full head of colorful hair under the guise of Lady Glitter Sparkles. She manages to get Gristle's attention and joins him on a date at a pizza place/skating rink. Bridget is awkward and nervous at first, but with some help from Branch, she starts to gain the confidence to say how she really feels about Gristle, allowing him to fall in love with her. The Trolls then see that Gristle is carrying Creek inside a jewel. Their date is interrupted by Chef, who nearly catches Bridget. She flees and leaves behind a rollerskate, which Gristle keeps. The Trolls steal Gristle's jewel and open it to rescue Creek, but when they open it, he's not inside. Chef recaptures them all and reveals that she is being helped by Creek. He admits that he sold the Trolls out in order to save his own skin. He steals Poppy's cowbell and leads Chef and some other Bergens to the forest where they take the rest of the Trolls. Chef stows all the Trolls inside a giant pot. Feeling betrayed and hopeless, Poppy becomes sad and loses her color, and the rest of the Trolls follow suit. After some silence, Branch starts to sing "True Colors". His voice and newfound optimism inspires his friends, and they, along with Branch himself, regain their color and happiness. Bridget overhears the Trolls and allows them to escape since she is thankful for their help and for showing her how to be happy. She tells Poppy she loves her for helping her and lets them go free. However, Poppy can't bring herself to abandon Bridget, and she rallies her friends to show the Bergens that they can be happy too. The Bergens are gathered for the feast, but Gristle wants to wait for his date. Chef makes them start without her, but she opens the pot and finds that the Trolls are gone. Thinking Bridget ate them all, Chef orders the guards to seize Bridget, until the Trolls crash in on Bridget's skate. They land on her head to show Gristle she was his date. Poppy tells Gristle that he managed to be happy without eating a Troll by being with Bridget, leading the other Bergens to realize that they can be happy on their own too. Poppy and Branch start to sing "Can't Stop The Feeling", turning the feast into a big dance party. Chef tries to get the Trolls herself, but Bridget throws a wooden spoon at her head, causing her to stumble onto a cart that rolls out of the castle, sending Chef and Creek away from the kingdom. Poppy is crowned queen of the Trolls as both Trolls and Bergens now live in harmony. She and Branch stand atop a tree and share a hug, along with Cloud Guy. After the initial credits, Chef and Creek's cart stops rolling. Chef prepares to eat Creek herself, but they soon find out they are on top of a monster, who opens his mouth and eats them. Trivia *Christopher Robin, Weekend and Rainboom Superheroes of Justice, The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Genie, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Bloom, Stella (Winx Club), Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla (Winx Club), Laval, Cragger, Eris, Gorzan, Worriz, Razar, Bladvic, Rogon, The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Nora Beady, The Grand Duke of Owls, Attila and Hun, Denzel Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Scar, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), The Mean Girls Gang (The Trix, Megan, The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, and Aya Kanazawa), Janet and Team Rocket will guest stars appearances in this film. *The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Nora Beady, The Grand Duke of Owls, Attila and Hun, Denzel Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Scar, The Crime Empire, The Mean Girls Gang, Janet, and Team Rocket will work for Chef. *This is the first Winnie the Pooh/Weekenders mix Crossover film. *This film take place from ''Pooh's Adventures of Full House (Witch explains Pooh and his friends already know D.J. Tanner), ''Pooh's Adventures of The Brady Bunch Movie'''' (Which explains Pooh and his friends already know Kurumi), ''Otis' Adventures of Aladdin ''(Which explans Otis and his friends already know Genie and Jafar and also Barney and his friends already know hades) ''Otis's Adventures of Barney and The Backyard Gang ''(Which explains that Otis and his friends already know Barney and Baby Bop), ''Otis' Adventures of Barney and Friends ''(Which explains Otis and his friends already know BJ and Riff), [[Pooh's Adventures of Barney and The Backyard Gang|''Pooh's Adventures of Barney and the Backyard Gang]] and Season 1-3 of ''Pooh's Adventures of Barney and Friends''(Which explains Pooh and his friends already know Barney and his friends), Pooh's Adventures of LEGO Friends: Gilrz 4 Life(Which explains that Pooh and his friends already know Megan), Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Friends: Girlz 4 Life ''(Which explains Ash and his friends already know Megan), ''Barney meets Sleeping Beauty ''(Which explains Barney and his friends already know Maleficent) and ''Barney's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog ''(Which explains Barney and his friends already know Dr. Faciler). *This film marks the first debut of Chloe Carmichael form the Fairly OddParents, who she joining Pooh and his friends on their future adventures. *Christopher Robin will join with Pooh and his friends in this film and also will be capture form Chef. *The main reason why Janet is guest starring in this film, is because that The Magic School Bus gang will guest starring in Ronald McDonald/SpongeBob/Troll franchise series. *Iago will make a surprise cameo appearances during the battle scene, even thought he will make his full appearances in ''Ronald McDonald and SpongeBob's Adventures of Trolls. *The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh, Weekenders and Poppy's Troll Village Adventure, Pooh and Weekenders Adventures of Trolls 2, Pooh and Weekenders Adventures of Trolls Holiday and Pooh and Weekenders Adventures of Trolls: The Beat Goes On. *The main reason why Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, and Private are guest starring in this film, is because Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice and Mort were the only Madagascar characters in Ronald McDonald/SpongeBob/Troll franchise series. *This film will featured a new version of Timon and Pumbaa's song, "Hakuna Matata" from The Lion King, and "Clean Up" and "The Ants Go Marching" from Barney's Campfire Sing-Along. *The Penguins of Madagascar and Trolls are both made by Dreamworks. *Tino and his friends will meet D.J Tanner for the first time. *The Justice Acre Wood Brood, The 100 Acre Avatar League, Tino, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Mickey Mouse, Scooby-Doo and their friends will meet Chloe Carmichael for the first time. *Chloe Carmichael and D.J. Tanner will meet The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Nora Beady, The Grand Duke of Owls, Attila and Hun, Mr. Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Scar, The Crime Empire, The Mean Girls Gang, Janet, and Team Rocket for the first time. *Pooh and his friends will meet The Mean Girls Gang, Attila and Hun for the first time. *Barney, Baby Bob, BJ and Riff will meet Scar, Psycho Rangers and Megan (LEGO Friends) for the first time. *This will be an alternate universe version that is very different from the Barney's Adventures version, once it's made. Transcript * Pooh and Weekenders Adventures of Trolls/Transcript Cast Main Heroes * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * Travis Oates as Piglet * Tom Kenny as Rabbit * Bud Luckey as Eeyore *Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini *Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie *Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes *Kate Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis The Justice Acre Wood Brood *Tara Strong as Timmy/Poof *Daran Norris as Cosmo *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda *Chris Hardwick as Otis *Jeff Garcia as Pip *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby *Tino Insana as Pig *Cam Clarke as Freddy *Rob Paulsen as Peck *Grant Palmer as Linclon *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman-Frost as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jesica DiCicco as Lynn/Lucy *Grey DeLisle as Lana/Lola/Lily *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash/Applejack *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson/Yellow Ranger *Bob West as Barney *Patty Wirtz as BJ *Julie Johnson as Baby Bop *Michaela Dietz as Riff *Candace Cameron-Bure as D.J Tanner *as Chloe Carmichael Weekend and Rainboom Superheroes of Justice *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *Tara Strong as Sci-Twi *Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog *Josh Grelle as Shido *Michelle Rojas as Tohka *Bryn Apprill as Kotori *Tia Ballard as Yoshino *Michelle Lee as Origami *Felecia Angelle as Mana *Carly McKillip as Sakura Kinomoto *Mona Marshall as Doraemon *Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi *Cassandra Morris as Sue/Leo and Luna *Brian Beacock as Sneech *Kaiji Tang as Takeshi "Big G" Goda Special Guest: *Edan Gross as Christopher Robin *Jim Cummings as Buzzie the Vulture *Jeff Bennett as Flaps the Vulture/Zazu/Petrie *Baron Davis as Dizzy the Vulture *Jess Harrell as Ziggy the Vulture *Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket *Patrick Warburton as Kronk *Justin Nimmo as Zhane the Silver Ranger *Janet Varney as Korra *David Faustino as Mako *P.J. Byrne as Bolin *Seychelle Gabriel as Asami Sato *Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum/Narue Nanase *Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu *Haven Burton-Paschall as Serena *Rachael Lillis as Misty/Kanaka *Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi *Eric Stuart as Brock *Scott McAfee as Littlefoot *Candace Hutson as Cera *Heather Hogan as Ducky *Cannon Young as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido *Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *Robin Williams as Genie *Matthew Broderick as Simba *Moira Kelly as Nala *Nathan Lane as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *David Gallagher as Riku *Hayden Panettiere as Kairi *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy/Pluto *ason David Frank as Tommy *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly *David Yost as Billy *Steve Cardenas as Rocky *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam *Karan Ashley as Aisha *Tom McGrath as Skipper *Chris Miller as Kowalski *Conrad Vernon as Rico *Christopher Knights as Private *Jamie McGonnigal as Kazuto Izuka *Jimmy Zoppi as Masaki Maruo *Michele Knotz as Hajime Yagi *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo/Fred Jones *Casey Kasem as Shaggy Roggers *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * as Velma Dinkley *Joshua Seth as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *Tom Fahn as Agumon *Michael Reisz as Yamato "Matt" Ishida *Kirk Thornton as Gabumon *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Sora Takenouchi *Tifanie Christun as Biyomon *Mona Marshall as Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon *Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa * Anna Garduno as Palmon * Michael Lindsay as Joe Kido * R. Martin Klein as Gomamon * Wendee Lee as Takeru "T. K." Takaishi * Laura Summer as Patamon * Lara Jill Miller as Hikari "Kari" Kamiya * Edie Mirman as Gatomon Main Cast *Anna Kendrick as Poppy **Iris Dohrn voices a baby Poppy. *Justin Timberlake as Branch **Liam Henry voices a younger Branch. *Zooey Deschanel as Bridget. *Russell Brand as Creek *James Corden as Biggie *Gwen Stefani as DJ Suki *Aino Jawo as Satin *Caroline Hjelt as Chenille *Ron Funches as Cooper *Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond *GloZell as Grandma Rosiepuff *Meg DeAngelis as Moxie Dewdrop *Ricky Dillon as Aspen Heitz *Kandee Johnson as Mandy Sparkledust *Christine Baranski as Chef *John Cleese as King Gristle Sr. *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Prince Gristle Jr. *Walt Dohrn as Cloud Guy, Smidge, Fuzzbert, Mr. Dinkles, Tunnel Troll, and Wedgie Bergen #2 *Jeffrey Tambor as King Peppy *Quvenzhané Wallis as Harper *Mike Mitchell as Darius, Vinny the Phone, Captain Starfunkle, Spider, Wedgie Bergen #1, Chad, Card Villains * Bowser as himself * as Mistress 9 * Bowser Jr. as himself *Grey DeLisle Griffn as Azula *Patrick David as Psycho Red *Michael Maize as Psycho Black *Wally Wingert as Psycho Blue *Kamera Walton as Psycho Yellow *Vicki Davis as Psycho Pink *Keith David as Dr. Facilier *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Lois Nettleton as Maleficent *Richard Epcar as Myotismon *James Woods as Hades *Maria Bamford as Nora Beady *Christopher Plummer as The Grand Duke of Owls Links Trailers: *Teaser: *Trailer: *Trailer 2#: *Trailer 3# (Final): Sneak Preview: *Team Rocket's Report: *The Picnic: *Pooh's Trap/The Truth of D.J. Tanner's Mother: Music Video: TBA Full Movie: TBA Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic879 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Weekenders Adventures series Category:Musical Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Mixed Crossover Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Dreamworks crosovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Dreamworks crossovers Category:Mystery films Category:Travel Films Category:Epic films Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Upcoming films